thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Spirits
---- The quiet ambiance of the small bar was a welcome change from the busy and bustling school grounds on which Teresa spent the great majority of her time as the headmaster of Mimisbrunnr Academy of the Magical Arts. The sun hung low, casting many shades of orange and purple across the Friday evening sky. While the bar was indeed small that did not keep it from attracting many people and while not as many as the school found itself accommodating it was still more than she would prefer being the solitary woman she often was but the need for a drink drove her off the direct path to her home in hopes of relaxing a bit before heading to bed. She looked down at the clear liquid in her martini glass, sloshing it back and forth before the sound of a microphone turning on caught her attention and the personally annoying voice of some kind of announcer began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Fairy Harp Tavern. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for joining us here tonight but I know I'm not the one you're here to see so let me introduce a regular face here at the Harp whose siren song of a voice as captured many a hearts out there, Isis Madu!" Teresa's head snapped around at the sound of the familiar name but not quite sure where to place it until from behind the curtain stepped out an equally familiar face which nearly gave the blonde wizard a headache. She quickly turned back around in her seat in hopes the priestess wouldn't notice her. She wasn't even sure what a priestess would be doing in a bar anyhow and why this one of all of them. Isis stepped out upon the stage, dressed in a cabaret dress and her hair shortened to about shoulder length. She took a look around the bar, looking if she could see any familiar faces around. She saw Bert, a common baker who tended to frequent the spot whenever she was around it seemed. Plenty of familiar faces had gathered, some of which she had wished would stay away. Then to the far right, at the bar, she noticed something most interesting. A woman of familiar features. Her blonde hair and pristine attire, there was no mistaking the woman whom had left such an impression on her. Teresa Stein. Her head was turned, so she likely didn't see the wide grin on her face, a grin which many a man in that direction mistook for being meant for them. She turned her head back and spoke to the announcer. "A drink for that blonde woman at the bar bench. The one with the hot bod." She spoke quietly to him, knowing that such a rude and perverted description would help him make out just who it was. "Top shelf." The man nodded in confirmation and made his way to present Teresa with their finest spirits. With a snap of her fingers the music started. A soft tune from a harp and cello filled the air as it slowly picked up a pace. With a tone as sweet as sugar and smooth as silk, Isis began to sing. Her tone was soft for the first line, almost as if she were shy. After that she spoke up, her voice carrying a solemn tone, one of loss and sorrow. The voice began to build up into a musical payoff as both her voice and the jazzy music picked up the pace. "So I cry and I beg and I pray! Love me, Love me, say that you love me! Pretend that you love me!" She sang as her body moved fluently like water along with the rhythm, taking full advantage of the fair traits that nature or gods had seen fit to bestow upon her. The movement seemed to garner the attention of many a man who up until now seemed a bit disinterested. Teresa ignored Isis' comment, hoping there happened to be another blonde woman in the bar but when the bartender approached her she couldn't help but curse herself for her own unique choice of fashion which she assumed was what allowed the priestess to pick her out with such ease in the first place. Teresa also couldn't believe the way the woman spoke, her mannerisms being far different than that of the priestess she had met during the field trip but even so there was no denying that woman was indeed the same one. Teresa ignored the drink that was sat down beside her. She never turned her attention toward the singer despite finding her voice to actually be quite good, as if acknowledging the woman would be a loss on Teresa's part in some way. She kept her back turned and hoped Isis would think she had mistaken her. Frankly, Teresa wasn't sure why she disliked the idea of seeing Isis again, aside from the obvious differences in ideas that had sparked tension between the two before. However, such small details wouldn't normally leave such a large impression on the headmaster who dealt with differing opinions on the daily from the board as well as other teachers. Isis made her best effort to not look towards Teresa, and instead made broad looks through the bar, yet turning her attention away from a group o certain individuals whenever her eyes came upon them. "Lately I've desperately pondered, spent my nights awake and I wonder. What I could have done in another way, to make you stay." Her voice flowed like water s the syllables left her lips, a sweet and entrancing tone. She walked out on the catwalk, continuing her movements ever so gracefully, earning a whistle from the group she did her best to avoid. "I don't care, 'bout anything but you!" She sang the final note. With a bow, she received the applause of the gathered men and women and a few additional whistles. She exited the stage and behind the curtains, she quickly changed her attire to her most favored outfit. She walked out into the crowd and as she did, she found the group she despised waiting there for her. "A lovely performance, dear." Spoke the ringleader. "Sod off, you shameful excuse for a man." She said as she pushed her way through. Isis ventured up to the bar, but noticing the drink she had gotten for Teresa was untouched she figured that Teresa may not want to speak. So she sat at the end of the bar bench, within sight of Teresa, effectively allowing Teresa to decide whether they should speak or not, all while Isis made little effort to try and get her attention. Teresa was no fool and quickly noticed Isis' presence in her peripheral, watching the girl sit quietly with the patience of a saint was somewhat more infuriating to the woman than if she had just walked up and began speaking to her. Letting out a quiet sigh, Teresa turned a bit in her seat, her eyes meeting the woman who both did nothing to draw her attention and yet screamed for it all the same. She adjusted her glasses and recrossed her legs before speaking, "I must say that I never imagined I would be meeting you again in a place like this. I can think of only two things, the whole priestess thing didn't work out or this was one of the hobbies you mentioned?" She spoke before taking a light sip of her drink and motioning for the tanned woman to move closer if she wanted to talk. Isis hopped a few stools closer to Teresa before ordering a drink in her direction, the bartender seemingly knowing exactly what it was that she wanted. A glass of a light pink liquor which nearly ran over with how much it contained. "Leave the bottle." She said to the bartender. "It hasn't been that long, so no, the priest deal is still going relatively strong. This..." She spoke as she gestured around the bar. "Is a hobby indeed. I enjoy entertainment. I sing I dance, and I perform for the amusement of others. It makes me happy to see joy being brought to others." Teresa raised an eyebrow, finding the idea of the strong-willed priestess she had met only a week and a half ago also being a singer at a corner bar to be an almost humorous idea, perhaps one that would be quiet the interesting twist in a movie but this was reality and Isis seemed to be telling the truth. "I see; when you mentioned hobbies I will not hesitate to say nothing, in particular, came to mind but this certainly was not it. However, to give credit where it is due, you do have a lovely voice. What reason did you choose a bar to practice this hobby, you didn't seem to care much for the attention of a few of your fans." "Well, it's just not this bar. I perform at many places, even some theatres when they want me. I tend to return here because it was the first place to take me in, and I love the drinks." She spoke with a snicker as she downed the glass. "As for them..." She spoke as she turned her gaze towards the group, thankfully noting that they were right in the middle of something to notice her look. "Let's just say that their leader and I have a history together." She muttered as she poured up another glass of rhubarb liquor. "If I may ask, what brings you out to this little pub? Rough day or merely some entertainment of your own?" Teresa finished off her martini before raising her hand and ordering a pink lady which arrived quickly and she returned her attention to Isis. "It's been a bit of a rough week so I figured a little bit of alcohol to take the edge off before the weekend wouldn't hurt." She spoke, rolling her head to work out the tired muscles of her neck and shoulders. "I wouldn't say I'm an avid drinker or anything of the sort, but there is no harm in it every now and again." She continued, not wanting her image as the model school teacher to be damaged in any way. After all, she wasn't wrong, only going to bars with friends or on special occasions. "If I may ask, and let me say this time I have no intention of being rude, I find it a bit odd that a person of faith might frequent a place such as this. Most of the religions I have heard of reserve alcohol for ceremonies or ban it altogether. I take it yours has no such restrictions?" "Oh, it has restrictions alright," Isis said as she downed another shot of the intoxicant. "I am just too far gone to be giving a damn at this point." She spoke as she poured up another one. "There is no need for all this caution, Dr. I get that it may not be your style, but there is no shame in taking drinks from time to time. I mean, look at me, the most pretentious priest around in the most excessively designed church in Ashvattha, trying to drown her sorrows in beverages! I understand you need to uphold an image, but you don't have to here. No one will judge and I certainly won't tell." Isis said in a self-deprecating joke. "That is certainly an interesting outlook on things," Teresa responded, surprised by the woman's carefree attitude when it came to following the rules of something she was just short of biting her head off over not look ago but she was in no mood to question Isis when it didn't really seem to matter to either of them. "I'm not being cautious, I'm not at my job or around any students so I don't care what anyone thinks of me." She lied, having always been worried about how others saw her, a trait she never seemed to grow out of in her years and why she tended to dress and act the way she did. "Drown your sorrows you say? What is it that has you turning to the bottle?" Isis stopped mid drink as she just figured out that she had said too much. Seeing no reason to hold it back at this point, she drank up and relented. "Those pricks over there is part of the problem I'm having." She spoke as she nodded her head in the group's direction. She then looked up to the roof solemnly. "Second, things just seem to go further downhill for my country. First, we were conquered, recently he changed the school curriculum, and now?" She spoke with venom in her voice. "Now he has torn down the oldest and most sacred of the temples for the sake of building some sort of pyramid in his honor." She spat. She rubbed her eyes with her index finger and thumb, slowly recovering her composure. "Sorry, this is not your problem, so I shouldn't bother you with these issues." "I'm sorry, I imagine it must be a difficult thing to coup with. There is no need for you to apologize either, as a teacher part of my job is dealing with problems that have nothing to do with me. Sometimes it is too much for people to deal with their problems on their own and there is no shame in needing a hand every now and again. At least, that is what we teach our students. You are hurting not because you are weak, but because you have been strong for too long, as they say." Teresa said, raising her left hand to place it on Isis' shoulder. She knew Isis was not a child and her problems were not one of a child but she also knew sometimes all it takes is a hand to help someone when they are down. Isis smiled kindly. "Now who is treating who like a child?" Isis joked. "All the same, it is appreciated, Dr Stein. Your kindness is most needed right now. I just wish I could be there to resist him, despite however futile that would prove to be. That man took nearly everything away from me." She spoke as she reached for her necklace, pressing the tip of her fingers to the cold jewel. "But he rules a mighty army and the Templar Order, and here I am..." She solemnly rambled as she took the bottle and poured up another drink in a far bigger glass. "Drinking away, came with a black book and got nothing of worth to show for it... Want a taste?" Isis spoke the last sentence more cheerily as if to lighten the mood with the offer of a drink. Teresa wasn't much for the smell but decided it was best not to reject an offered kindness, and lightly sipped it. It tasted somewhat sour, completely contrasting her sweet tooth and burning her throat a bit as it went down but being the prideful person she was she did not allow her dissatisfaction with the taste to show on her face. She particularly noted there was far more alcohol in her acquaintance's drink than her own but understood why one might like that over a softer drink. "I would assume you're doing the best you can under the circumstances. I mean, perhaps you haven't raised an army but you're preserving your culture and the culture of your people through your work. While, as we both know, I don't agree with you or many other religious figures I can wholeheartedly understand wanting to protect and preserve something important to you. Sometimes preserving what you can and taking it with you before the storm wipes it all away is all anyone can do and while some might find that disheartening I think what happens afterward is what is important. One can choose to feel defeated in their loss while another may pick up the pieces and begin to salvage what they can. One loses and the other fights another day, maybe not as well equipped or as proud as before, but certainly stronger willed." Teresa said, trying to use what little about motivational speaking she had learned in her college years to cheer up the woman beside her. Isis was not so rude as to argue her consolation, nor did she have the desire to speak against such kind words. "Maybe so. Don't get me wrong, Teresa, I am not mourning the loss of the temple because it was holy or that it was a sanctified place. No. Our faith teaches us that the best of work is done outside confining walls. I mourn the razing of the building because it was the pride and joy of my family. My great-grandfather nearly died to complete that building, and now, so soon, it's time has come to pass, all for the selfish agenda of a vain king. I suppose that, in the end, it was just a building, but it held such a meaning to us and many more. I can only imagine what the people are feeling in regards to this." She spoke with a sigh. She reached a hand out for the bottle, wordlessly asking for its return. "I appreciate your words though, Stein. I know we didn't end on good terms last time, but I am really grateful for your company tonight." "Yes, we didn't end on good terms but we're adults, not middle schoolers. I doubt either of us is so petty as to make a mortal enemy out of someone for a differing opinion. I appreciate having someone to talk to as well, at least, someone I don't have to play the 'proper and preppy school teacher' around." Teresa said with a small smile before downing her own drink to chase down the sour flavor in her mouth, "I'm sorry I misunderstood, it seems you have more personal stake in what is going on over there than the average citizen. All Empires fall someday so I'm sure this vain king will see his monuments to vanity burned to ashes some day too and while we or even him might not be around to actually see it I'm sure it'll feel just as good to the next generation." She said, removing her hand from Isis' shoulder. "Until then you should just try to live your life and pass down your values to others, you may not have the temples or the statues, or anything else but ideas never die and so as long as they still mean something to you they're never truly gone." "Cheers." Isis spoke as she downed a few gulps of her drink. "Wise words, Doctor. My eyes may be getting hazy, but I can clearly see why you are such a model-teacher. Yes, indeed, someday his empire will fall, and may the world be better for it." She said as she spun in her swivel-chair. "You are quite the individual, Teresa, and I can tell that a lot of work has gone in to making it so. What one wouldn't give to have a woman like you along." Isis semi-jokingly spoke as she grinned like a mentally disturbed fox and with rosy cheeks, the alcohol clearly starting to get to her head. "Your words are kind, Isis, regardless of whether or not they are brought on by the drink," Teresa said before becoming quiet to take a second gauge her own state of inebriation and coming to the conclusion that she was at the very least somewhat buzzed but her mind was still there and that was all she really cared about. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't believe this place is safe for us to continue drinking so heavily. If you would like, I happen to have a small private collection at my home if you would like to visit? I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind picking you up and if he would rather not I wouldn't mind you using the guest room.:" Teresa offered, disliking the idea of becoming intoxicated in public and especially not in a place like this. "I'll take you up on tha-" Isis said before stopping mid-sentence, just processing what was said, to which she began to laugh herself silly. "Husband, huh? No, no husband to speak of. As much as I love the idea of settling down into marriage, I can't say that I have been blessed with the opportunity, nor the right partner for me. Whoever they be, they better have a good noggin on their head." She spoke with giggles as she got up from her seat, surprisingly stable on her feet despite the alcohol's effects. "So, where are we heading?" "Ah, I see, I'm sorry for assuming..." Teresa said, slightly embarrassed about being wrong. She his the blush on her face by looking down at her watch as if it were required to answer Isis' question. "Not far from here, it's on the east end of the city not far from the shopping district." She said before handing the bartender her B.I.D Card to pay for her drinks. Retrieving the card she placed it back into her purse and motioned for Isis to follow her. As she said, the walk was short, taking a little more than fifteen minutes before they reached the front door of her modest home. She opened the door and invited Isis inside, stopping only a few feet in to bend down and unzip her knee high boots and place them in beside a shoe rack next to the door. "Sorry, I just have a thing about shoes in the house, if you don't mind?" Isis merely shook her head as she proceeded to tread out of her high-heels and put them upon the shoe rack and stepped into the home. "You live pretty nicely. A bit of a shame to see that you live alone though. Unless there is someone else living here that you've not told me about?" Isis spoke and chuckled. She placed her hands behind her head, allowing her to lean back on her hands, ever so slightly. "I will admit, it would be kind of disappointing." Teresa made her way to the kitchen, pulling out two glasses and sitting them on the counter before turning her attention back to Isis who still stood near the door. "Yes, well, I admit I've been a bit busy for anything like dating. I guess you could say I'm a woman married to her work." She said with a slight shrug before adjusting her glasses and ducking under the counter to open one of the cabinets and pull out a few different bottles. "I've got a few different things, some we could mix and others that would be better on their own. So what are you in the mood for? I've got tequila that we can make Margaritas...I've got some vodka for bloody marys, some basic Whisky from my home country. I know it isn't a lot, but it's enough for a teacher who drinks a little more than she should." She spoke with a soft smile, realizing she didn't have nearly as much as she might have let on. "'Married to her work'? Admirable, but, doesn't it get dull? To be alone all the time? And I'll have a try of the whiskey." She spoke as she took her place by the counter, waiting for the drink to be prepared for her. "Was this union of woman and work something intentional? Do you just lack the interest to pursue romance or is it something which just became a thing because the stress of the work got in the way?" She asked, feeling her head slowly clearing up thanks to her Kirin magic which helped to innately remove any debilitating traits, such as diseases and alcohol. "What sort of life would you want to live? One dedicated to work or would you like something else upon it too?" Teresa thought as she poured the two glasses, not really sure how to answer the questions being asked of her. She rounded the corner and took a seat beside Isis, handing the woman her drink and staring down into her own before lifting her head and adjusting her glasses. "I don't know, I've spent a great majority of my life working toward becoming a teacher, studying, college, tests, and then more studying. But even back then I had time for a few brief romances here and there...but ultimately it was too much to balance at once. I guess I figured it would be different when I became a teacher and I admit I do have more time on my hands than when I was just a lass in school but I've never really gone out seeking romance. It kinda just ended up slipping my mind after all these years." Teresa spoke, taking a sip of the whiskey. The smooth taste calmed her nerves a bit, the questions had made her think harder than she normally would have to while she was buzzing. "I wouldn't mind finding someone, but there aren't many people out there who want a working woman. I'm too old and too dedicated to my work, most people see that and immediately run the other way. I don't blame them, but I suppose it still hurts a bit." She said before trying to play off her solemn tone with a fake chuckle. "But don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll find a guy or gal when the time is right, I mean, my chances are already double most since I don't mind playing for either team." She continued before realizing what she had said and sitting the glass down on the table and looking away to hide her red face. With every word spoken, Isis felt her spirits being dampened. The idea of love slipping one by simply due to one's occupation and following ambition was nearly depressing to her. And yet, she put on a cheerful face, genuinely desiring to see Teresa cheer up. "It's a shame then that you weren't born in Hetep. Not only is ambition a greatly desired trait in a partner, but by our count and standard, you'd be very much in your youth. Though, admittedly, you still are, regardless of being of Hetep or not. What age are we talking about? Twenty-five to thirty? Please, girl, you are talking to a single woman in her sixties. You will find someone. And with your preferences, maybe they are closer than you think." Isis spoke as she swiftly downed her whiskey and just as quickly poured up another glass. "Twenty-eight," She corrected, still turned away from Isis but with a sigh, turned back to the conversation. "Maybe...but I don't know. I certainly don't want to date someone I work with, a former student would be just as weird too. I don't go many places aside from work or a coffee shop, maybe the occasional bar on the weekend... but those places don't seem all that great an idea either. Maybe I should have married that banker guy my dad tried to set me up with?" "Nah," She seemed to think out loud as she downed her glass and just as refilled it just as quickly as her guest. "A working woman doesn't have time for a family is the way most people see it and I know I don't do myself any favors. I drive away distractions and that normally means anyone who bothers me while I'm working which happens to be all the time. I don't have the best reputation when it comes to the kindness department and I've been told more than once I expect too much out of people. But I mean, is there anything really wrong with that? I put in a lot of hard work and effort so what's wrong with expecting other people to do that too?!" She began to rant a bit before she caught herself. "I'm sorry, I guess you and the booze just pulled it out of me." She said with a quiet sigh before sitting up a little straighter in her chair. "It's just been a bit since I've been able to talk to someone about this kinda stuff" "Welp, anytime you want to talk, I'll be around." Isis said giggling, feeling the intoxication affect her once more, yet speaking in earnest. "I'm sorry for coming back to this all the time, but I am a Priest, and part of that is to listen to other people's concerns and problems, regardless of what they are. But more than that, it is simply born from a will to do well by others. I want to do well by you. So, if you're ever lonely or want to talk, just... let me know, I suppose, heh." Isis spoke. She started to feel a bit hazy once more, and figuring that it was just what she wanted, she drank up most of her glass and poured up even more. "Be sure to remind me of that I owe you a bottle after this." She laughed in a genuine manner. "To us lonely women. May we find the comfort of romance someday." She raised her glass in a lonely toast and downed her drink. Allowing herself to sprawl out a bit on the table her eyes started to wander across Teresa until they stopped at her bright emerald eyes, staring at another direction than hers. "What I wouldn't give for a woman like you." Isis muttered behind half-lidded eyes. "Indeed, to us lonely women..." Teresa said before bottoming up her own glass and sitting it down on the counter with a soft clink. "I appreciate you listening, you're a good person." The blonde woman continued she watched her drinking partner slump forward onto the counter. She could understand Isis' feelings, the warmth of the alcohol causing a comforting haze over her mind, so much so that she barely heard Isis speak despite the two looking at one another eye to eye. She was somewhat surprised by the words of the priestess, though, it wouldn't be the first time that night the way she looked at Isis Madu would change. Teresa leaned forward, resting her elbow on the counter with a coy smile on her face. "What is that supposed to mean, Miss Madu? Like me how? Do you have a thing for blonde women? Perhaps women who are older than you? Women who wear glasses? Maybe girls who have green eyes? Or are your tastes a little less innocent, perhaps you have a thing for teachers?" Teresa teased playfully, letting the haze cloud her inner instinct to act formally even when speaking in private. Isis hazily pondered Teresa's words, hardly realizing what they entailed before she spoke. "I dunno... All of the above I suppose. Blonde hair is always attractive, I still recall being technically older than you though, and your eyes are quite a sight." Isis spoke as she began to raise herself up slowly, all while her eyes wandered to less than decent sights. "Your assets are nothing to scoff at either. But above all, I suppose, that I enjoy discipline..." Isis eyes flung open as if she just figured out what it was that she was saying. Ber back straightened stiffly and began to wave her hands back and forth as if the act could prevent the words from reaching Teresa's ears. "N-never mind, please, just ignore my drunken rambles. I- I just meant that... Oh gods, help me." The blonde giggled loudly, covering her mouth to try to stop herself as she felt somewhat bad for laughing so uncontrollably at how Isis had reacted. Letting out a loud sigh she adjusted her glasses and was able to regain control of herself. "Ah ah, I'm afraid that whether they are said in sadness or in anger, or even in a drunken state, the words that leave our mouths can never be taken back." Teresa said, leaning forward and using her index finger to lift Isis' chin to look her once more directly in the eyes and with a flirtatious tone in her voice she continued, "One must take full responsibility for what they say." She leaned closer to the woman beside her, pressing her lips tightly against her own. Isis was taken aback at first, but her surprise quickly melted away at the sensation of Teresa's lips against her. She reached out slowly and hesitantly, not wanting to overstep her bounds now. Finally throwing caution to the wind, she reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Teresa's head to press her closer into the kiss. After a good thirty seconds of bliss, they parted from each other. Isis looked like she was in a state of stupor, almost unresponsive to any stimuli as she was trying to process what just happened. "Well... That was... That was something, alright. I... I don't know whether that was good or not, but I... I enjoyed it." Isis spoke with a grin.